1. Field of the Invention. The invention relates to a process for reducing the radioactive contamination of the surface of a component which is used in a nuclear reactor and is in contact with radioactively contaminated water.
2. Background and Relevant Art. Said component is, in a first process variant, a constituent of a water-conducting circuit of a nuclear power station, i.e., in particular, of the primary circuit of a pressurized water reactor, a boiling water reactor or a heavy water reactor, i.e. generally the cooling circuit system of a nuclear reactor, and, in a second process variant, a component which comes into contact with radioactive water during maintenance work on the reactor or on the circuit system, i.e. a tool or a tank wall. In either case, contamination of the component surface takes place as a result of the direct contact with radioactive water. It is therefore absolutely necessary to subject the interior surfaces of the circuit system to time-consuming and costly decontamination before carrying out maintenance work. A corresponding situation applies to surfaces which have been contaminated during the course of maintenance work.